


The parent conundrum.

by His_first_name_is_agent



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Is he the dad?, Light Angst, Maybe fluff in next chapter idk, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_first_name_is_agent/pseuds/His_first_name_is_agent
Summary: Dr. Urvidian always suspected that he was Ryans real father.





	The parent conundrum.

He had always suspected it, ever since he had become sober. The way Ryans eyes squinted at charts, or the way his hair never sat flat in a certain place. His nose. Of course, the forehead wasn't from him. Horass wasn't stupid, he was a doctor, he could add one and one, even if his nurse didn't think so. 

   Dr. Urvidian never thought himself as a snooper. He was many things, and he had been called most of them, but he wasn't about to look in Dr Daliases files. That one little date would cause so many problems, and it wasn't as though he didn't have enough problems to deal with already, so that file could just go ahead and suck it. Dr Horace Urvidian decided that he could and would go the rest of his dull sober life without knowing, or acknowledging what he knew to be true already.

It was hard to forget about things when he was sober. There was a reason he had gotten through med school half drunk, and that reason was he could remember everything. 

That made it particularly ironic when he forgot about the existence of the so-called birthday parties.

Jane Johns had infuriatingly struggled to find out Horace's birthday for years. She interrogated him, asked everyone on board, even tried hypnotizing him one day. Eventually she had just chosen a random day, brought cake and dubbed it his birthday. Apparently, she had had better luck with Dr. Dalias.

"Ok guys, party hats on, come on, they are mandatory before you get cake!!" 

Jane bounced across the floor, placing party hats on every patients head (or heads, or whatever appendage she could fit one on), IV poles, and even a potted cactus. She was ridiculous in all her festivities, but her planing birthdays seemed to always take the cake. Dr. Urvidian seriously debated taking a well earned sick day.

"Whos birthday is it now Johns? The custodian on deck seven?" Dr Urvidian rustled through his papers, trying to find a Belkazoids file. They needed a scale graph, and no festive tomfoolery would get in the way of his patients.

"No silly, it's Ryans! You've only known him for what, seven months? Ooh, we're having a fun birthday supper and going anti-gravity bowling after shift! You should so come." Jane rambled on as Dr Urvidian suddenly jolted to attention. 

"Sure, uh, Nurse Johns, that sounds, lovely."

He wandered through his shift, his mind light years away. It was a quiet day, with no oporations, and went back to his quarters early. 

He resisted the urge to check his old calenders.

He didn't go anti-gravity bowling that night.

He pushed himself into work, wrote papers for the first time in years. He even aided with other peoples studies, video chatting with other doctors across the system. 

He ignored any thought that he could be a father. 

Hoarss knew he wouldn't be a good father. He could never be a dad. If you searched up bad father, you would see a photo of the unemotional, alcoholic doctor. Besides, there probably could have been any number of children somewhere. He was careful, but he traveled across the galaxy drunk most of his life, and there were many mistakes made. There was probably a few mistakes wandering around. He just might have had the misfortune of coming into contact with them.

He was a busy man, and he put the whole thing mostly out of his mind.

At least until the wake.

\------

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first EOS10 fic, I'm not really happy with it, but I figured I'd post it, and maybe rework it a bit later. It might be a while because I'm just getting off show week, and I have a new show that I'm writing that needs to be in this coming week, and like, 9 tests!


End file.
